mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Brainstorming
Welcome to the Brainstorming Chat Page! Share ideas, give and get input, have fun! Make sure you've read the Wiki Rules! Click HERE to return to the main talk page. Unrelated topics posted here will be moved elsewhere. ---- Mascotia: Founders Character Ideas The Hunter: The BAIR that unintentionally caused the BAIR revolt. A combination team leader, until it's fellow units were destroyed by the slugs, it was reporpoused as a recovery unit, searching and recovering damaged BAIR units vital components. Unfotnately, a transport BAIR suffered an internal explosion and crashed, trapping several civilian mascots inside. The Hunter tried to contain the damage and recover the unit's memory, but was damaged when it's engine mis-fired, rendering it's speech unit destroyed and higher functions impaired. A few brave mascots attempted to cut out the civilians from the soon to explode BAIR, but the damaged hunter saw this as an attempt to destroy it's wounded comrade, and attacked and killed 2 of the mascots before the damaged BAIR went critical, knocking out the nearby mascots and giving the Hunter an opportunity to flee. Damaged and feeling betrayed, the Hunter fled to Mascotias wilderness. However, due to it's combiner/recovery programming, it occasionaly ventures out to attack, disable, and assimilate lone BAIR units, so it might one day return and take it's revenge on Mascotia. The Hunters actions lead to a conflict about the dangers of rogue and rampant BAIR units, and caused some BAIRs to rebel against the Mascotians they worked with. BigBear629 17:24, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Rob the slug: A kind and friendly slug, Rob was always different from the others. When the children played together, he chose not to participate in the vicious beating on the small weak sluglings, instead choosing to play with the plants and bugs, or gaze thoughtfully out a window whilst chewing on a delicious stick of butter, his favorite treat. When the vicious child shaper slugs found out about his kind docile nature, they attempted to torture him into a ferocious killing machine. These attempts failed, as Rob remained as calm and passive as ever, if not more so. His immunity to salt, thick skin, great strength, and impassive non-torturable personality thwarted any attempts to turn him into said killing machien. It seemed that Rob might even be the next great step forward in slug evolution, though for the vile evil slugs, his docile nature was a step in the wrong direction. They decided to isolate him, so he could not reproduce and produce more passive hippy like super slugs, though his amazing strong body (despite easting amounts of butter that would make any other slug look like Jabba the Hutt) and slow thoughtful personality made all the lady slugs find him irresistable. The slug high council shipped him off to a remote dirt planet, where he grew weeds with low intellignece drones so that he would be out of the way. However, one wonders what would happen if Captain K and bigbear happened across this slug, perfect for passifying the slug threat, and took him with them. BigBear629 17:24, May 27, 2012 (UTC) EPIC. I am really excited to see how this all turns out! =D Pettamapossum 12:40, May 28, 2012 (UTC) This is great! I really enjoy seeing the odler characters... -Blixafish/Vulturewing Viktor: A once happy alligator turtle, when he became adult, he became interested in runes and powerful objects. After many months of searching, he found a rune filled with power. Amazed, Viktor tried to experiment with it. He built a stone golem and tried to power it with the rune. It was a success, but not long after, wandering slugs thought the turtle was hostile, and decided to destroy his house, along with his golem he had worked so hard on. Heart broken, Viktor decided to seek revenge, he found more powerful runes, and built more golems. He even went up to the point to building machines that would dig for ancient runes and build golems. Once he thought he had enough golems, he decided to send them to get rid of every slugs he saw on his path. Mascots complained his machines were to noisy and destroyed their land. Angry, he decided to attack mascots with his army too. He now plans to destroy land and get rid of everything that won't agree with him. (His story could be better, if anyone can come up with something better please post it) I like victor's character, we need more old guys, and the golems seem especially cool. What if we changed it so that the golems and BAIRs got into a battle when the BAIRs accidentally destroyed a few golems. This made Victor so angry he decided to retaliate and destroy both the Mascots, and the slugs so he can live in peace. BigBear629 22:25, May 30, 2012 (UTC) General Laizeir: Go read about him on his page. Shacho 23:01, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Shacho @bigbear: Yes I like that idea a lot.Jibrig 23:02, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Speak of the devil, I just got done reading about Laizeir. I think we can work out a spot for him, it also gives us a reason to have space combat, and gives a good reason why the mascots could win (back up) BigBear629 23:04, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Shacho, do you want in on the project? BigBear629 23:05, May 30, 2012 (UTC) TOTALLY! I think IB would be a good sciencey character for the project. Also, I can associate the arrival of my prehistoric mascots on Mascotia with an event that happens during the Slug Wars. It's called Project Temporal. Read about it on IB's page. Shacho 23:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Shacho PS: What do you think of of the Maskotia Evo. trilogy? Do you like the idea? IB seems like a good character for the series, especially as a weapons developer (and a neutral party getting thrown in the mix always makes things interesting on the moral ground). I haven't had much opportunity to look at Maskotia evo yet though, I'll check it BigBear629 01:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) While he is not exclusively MF, I had an idea for a character that I think would be pretty awesome. I was inspired by the obscure Marvel/TF character death's head to make a cybernetic soldier of fortune, who actions favor himself above all, yet is contantly tricked and manipulated by other parties despite his craftiness and dry wit. His life has many ups and downs, but in the end he always manages to pull through (give or take a few missing parts or a good portion of dignity). My character proposal is Mr. Blue, the dimension hopping freelance peacekeeping agent. Sketches coming later. BigBear629 03:34, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Slugs redesigned As the slugs of the slug wars are our dear friend Ezrie's own creation, I feel like we should change them, and their backstory (if they had one) to be unique and fit the mascotia universe. The slugs are not the most intimidating of enemies, and don't seem like they would be especially formidable on foot. However, in the game series, Crysis, the alien enemy (the ceph) are similar to squids, that, while fully capable of terrifying and defeating japanese schoolgirls, is not that difficult to overcome in a firefight. The ceph in crysis utilized superior technology and mechanical suits/limbs for their ground troops, so what if we took a similar direction with the slugs? I'm not so sure what to do for a backstory though. I have concept sketches of redesigned slugs, though I can't upload them because all my cameras/scanners are out of commission. When I have the chance though, I will upload a bunch of art for the wiki. Until then, what are you guy's thoughts? BigBear629 22:29, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I think its a good idea. Shacho 22:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC)Shacho Agreed. I had been trying to come up with a new look and name for the slugs a few months ago, but I ended up with something called the 'Sgluhblughians', and... well, they sucked. They REALLY sucked. It would be great if someone could come up with a cool version for them. Pettamapossum 02:07, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I have some concept designs/ideas BigBear629 04:57, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I think the slug's should replace The Grox, as The Grox are obviously Maxis's creations. I'm not saying we should make them fluffy cyborgs or anything... I think Bigbear's current idea is good. But on Kaptain Kiwi's page it says The Grox were created by the Humans, and would come back for revenge. -Blitzfish/Vulturewing Yeah, I think we should just cut thr Grox. They aren't our creation, and we have even less claim on them than we have for the slugs (speaking of which, we need a new name/designation for them). BigBear629 06:26, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Name ideas: *Punchbuggies *Babosas *Slurrghian *Smarhsendoshengloshiimaxses *Relox *Morshians *Karaxils *Slugdarrs *Slugini *Sharshkens *Veloro *Xantorxes *T'yuenxelons *Zel'tark'inaxians Most of those are just random words that came into my head. Blitzfish/Vulturewing I am partial to Babosas and Smarhsendoshengloshiimaxses. Veloro has a nice ring to it as well. Another idea, what if in the land/water civila war, the initial slug invasion was sending 1 Harbinger slug (with an escort of however many slugs) on a single advanced stealth ship, with the Harbinger using it's great psychic powers to control all water creatures (thus sending them to conquer the land mascots) to create initial conflicts to weaken foes from within. And what if this Harbinger also used it's powers to manipulate the leviathan and the midgaurd serprent (if we include them in the canon)? BigBear629 04:29, June 18, 2012 (UTC) OOOooh, Slurrghian, I like that! o3o Karaxils and Xantorxes also sound incredbly epic, but would probably fit something else better. Karaxil sounds like it'd fit some awesome alien scorpion empire or something! 8D Or maybe Karaxil would fit the slugs best. Awesome names, Blixa! Oh, and controlling only aquatic creatures sounds kinda specific, but I'm sure we can find a way for it to make sense. Maybe the Slurrghians/Karaxils/somethingelses dumped a sort of chemical in the waters of Mascotia that takes over the minds of all who swim in it and drink enough of it. It could bring on a sort of hydration madness. Maybe it's nanobots? Or some weirdly colored goo. What exactly are the slugs going for here - enslaving mascotians for cheap labor? Or do they want the realm for themselves due to the overabundant resources? Or something more sinister? Do mascotians taste good? Were the slug-things previously wronged by Mascotia/mascotians? Do they do it for fun? Is killing a game to them? Just throwing some ideas out there. Of course, you may already have one in mind. Anyway, just a heads up, I'm leaving to go to down south for a week starting Wednesday, so I should swap out the poll so you're not all stuck with the same one for another week. Also, I should restart the logo contest. I think I prefer Karaxil over Slurrghian now. Should we make picking a slug name the next poll? I think I might, so if anyone has some other name ideas, please post them soon. I'll try to change the poll as late as I can to try and give people more time to come up with cool names. 20:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC) What the heck? It didn't show my name... Pettamapossum 21:30, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you like my names. Personally, Babosa is my favorite, but Veloro and Karaxil are catchy too. Anyway, a poll sounds good. -Blitzfish/Vulturewing I like Xantorxes, since it sounds neat, and Slugini, because it sounds more like who they originally were: Slugs. I think Xantorxes is best. Shacho 22:30, June 18, 2012 (UTC)Shacho I started doodling possible new looks for the slug-things. Obviously these are just ideas, and we don't have to use any of them, but y'know - just getting some ideas out there. slugraceresized.jpg|Some concept doodles of what the slugs could look like. I dunno. Mix & Match your favorite parts. XD So, yeah. Hope you like. If not, maybe you could've gotten some inspiration for something else from it. Pettamapossum 00:09, June 19, 2012 (UTC) PS - Oh, and I know quite a few of them are really derpy. XD IMG_20120618_171423.jpg|Slug head concept IMG_20120618_171448.jpg|Aluge head concept IMG_20120618_171453.jpg|Slug body concept IMG_20120618_171503.jpg|More slug concept IMG_20120618_171513.jpg|Warrior slug mech concept IMG_20120618_171651.jpg|Slug Harbinger Concept IMG_20120618_171703.jpg|Harbinger concept 2 IMG_20120618_171708.jpg|Harbinger concept 2 (vers 2) IMG_20120618_171716.jpg|Slug elite concept IMG_20120618_171728.jpg|Harbinger concept 3 IMG_20120618_171733.jpg|Harbinger concept 3 vers 2 Here are my slug concept scketches, and as for the water mascot control, how bout this harbinger (not final name, just code/working name) is one of the greater ranked leaders or some religious figure, who has a magic artifact that allows the control/manipulation of creatures of the sea. The slugs could be conquerors who aim simply to take over and advance everything, basking and reveling in evil and destruction. They could be warshippers of horrible hellish demons. What do you guys think? BigBear629 00:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Whoa, those are AWESOME. Especially the 3rd concept for the Harbringer! While I like Bigbear's concept of the slugs, I think that the lower ranked slugs and King Ivan should look like Pettamapossum's sketch (specifically the top left one), while the elites look like Bigbear's. But that's just my opinion. -Blitzfish/Vulturewing Thanks, I liked Poss' stuff to, especially the arms (I couldn't think of any good looking designs for them myself). Ivan and the lower ranked stuff would probably be unmodified (lower rank because that haven't proven worthy of modification, Ivan because he needs to be pure to mate and produce more slugs) the elite slugs would have crazy biological weapons as well, like an acid squirting arm or slashy super claws. BigBear629 02:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) HOORAY FOR SLASHY SUPER CLAWS. :P Anyway, that sounds good to me. Long live Queen-er... King Ivan! -Blitzfish/Vulturewing Bigbear, the epicness of those drawings made my head explode. You owe me a new head. Pettamapossum 02:22, June 20, 2012 (UTC) My version of IVAN Jibrig 11:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Now my version of King Ivan. Shacho 13:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Shacho I Like the King ivan concepts. Perhaps we can combine the 2 of their better qualities (and those of some of Poss's works) for a truly awesome design, hmm? :) Anyways, question on the slugs, what is the community opinion on their culture? are they entirely vicious barbarians, or are they only mostly mean? And I have a concept where the slug women were once dominant until the males revolted and forced them into lowly roles (I.E workers and baby making machines). Before that, slugs may have actually been a nice Ok group, but then testosterone fuled savagery turned them pure evil. This is all just ideas being pitched BigBear629 03:26, June 26, 2012 (UTC) New Look? Suggestions? For the life of me, I can't get the wiki layout to look good! I'm especially having trouble deciding on which colors to use... If someone has suggestions, PLEASE tell me! Pettamapossum (talk) 15:59, July 25, 2012 (UTC) LFOS HELP WANTED So does anybody want to participate in/help make my story idea? Details on the page: Lord of the Fellowship of the Souls. Bring new names for things, mine stink. Scenery for Prismia Ok, so I've been working on Pippy a lot lately, since he doesn't have much about him currently and want some more ideas. Currently he lives in a small rural town on the outskirts of Prismia. There's a urchin ranch that is often vandalized by urchin tippers and a barber shop owned by a female cleaner wrasse and her husband who is a skunk cleaner shrimp. Looking for other suggestions. Waffle_flish (talk) 20:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC)